


Can't Say the Words

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can never seem to tell Cas how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say the Words

"My mouth won't let me say the words, but you know, right?” The blond spoke so softly, that the ex-angel curled against him almost didn’t hear it. 

“Of course.” He murmured back, closing his eyes, feeling sleepy - the warmth radiating from the other man’s body, combined with the active day, made the blue eyed man irrevocably tired. 

When the dark haired man awoke the next morning, there was a note on the bedside cabinet, and no other body in the room. 

He held the note in gentle fingers, and read the message, printed in neat handwriting, so unlike his usual notes. 

The note was short, just enough to tell the man that the blond was in the kitchen, making himself coffee. 

When the blue eyed man was only a short distance from the kitchen, he could smell bacon, eggs, and other fried foods that were common on a breakfast. He made his way into the small dining area, in a room nearby to the kitchen, making sure to catch the cook’s attention, letting him know that he was there. 

The blond’s younger brother entered the room shortly after, drawn to the food by the smell wafting through the halls of the bunker. 

When the green-eyed man entered, carrying plates of food for all three of them, he dropped a kiss on the mussed hair of the blue-eyed man, which made him smile fondly. 

So what if Dean couldn’t say the three little words. “I love you.” can be said in so many ways, most of them non-verbal. 

So what if Castiel couldn’t make the words slip out, he was pretty darn close, and that was definitely something to be proud of.


End file.
